


Back to You

by Red713



Series: I Will Find You [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But not broken up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red713/pseuds/Red713
Summary: After escaping Malfoy Manor, Harry struggles with accepting Draco into their group, even though he did save everyone's lives...?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: I Will Find You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of related works, and a direct continuation to Grey Eyes which I would recommend you read first for context :)

Harry brought Malfoy to a small clearing in the middle of a forest where a small tent had been set up. Harry quickly let go of Malfoy’s arm and squeezed his wand in his hand, unsure of how to proceed. Malfoy had been his nemesis for 7 years! Why had he been helping Harry and his friends escape Voldemort? Because harry knew for sure that Voldemort was on his way, the way his scar had burnt in the Manor had come with a swooping feeling of elation that Harry definitely did not feel at the time. Was this a ploy to get everyone relaxed and comfortable before Malfoy called Voldemort here? Was he hoping that Harry would be asleep, so that Voldemort could kill him easier?

Harry’s knuckles on his wand turned white in anger and he started raising it slowly, casually taking aim at Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to know something was going on in Harry’s mind though as he started turning to him. As he saw Harry’s wand taking aim at him, his eyes widened in shock, but before he could do anything a flurry of bushy hair ran and jumped into his arms.

Harry realised with shock that Hermione was sobbing as she hugged Malfoy to herself, squeezing him so hard Harry was shocked to see Malfoy still standing. Clearly whatever feeling had taken Hermione over was reciprocated though, as Malfoy hugged her back and lifted her in his arms in an almost possessive hug.

“Oh Draco, thank you so much for what you’ve done, you’ve saved our lives!” Hermione sobbed into Malfoy’s shoulder. He simply hugged her harder, letting out a shuddering breath as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Harry was rooted to the spot. Hermione called Malfoy _Draco_?! And they were hugging?! What the fuck was going on?!

He turned to look at Ron, expecting to see the same look of shock and confusion in his eyes, but Harry was again stunned to see Ron not only look almost _fondly_ at Malfoy, but also walk over to him and join Hermione in their group hug, holding the both of them tightly.

Harry’s jaw practically hit the floor. What the fucking fuck was going on?!

He looked away from his friends to their other companions and saw Dean help Griphook up into a sitting position. Harry went to them, hoping to forget the sight of his best friends and his childhood nemesis _bonding_.

“Is he alright?” He asked Dean.

Dean looked at him with a grimace on his face. “We were caught by a band of snatchers, there were… there were four of us.” His voice broke slightly.

Harry didn’t know what to say.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Dean. Er… you can bring Griphook inside, there are plenty of beds where he can rest.”

Dean gave him a funny look. “How do you know his name?” He almost sounded suspicious.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I remember him, he showed me to my vault when I turned 11.”

Dean visibly relaxed, and picked Griphook up gently, following Harry into the tent where Harry was happy to hide for the rest of the night.

***

Draco was trying very hard not to break apart as Hermione held him tightly. What the fuck had he done?! Not only had he publicly declared his allegiance to Harry Potter – in front of Voldemort’s strongest supporters, mind you, who were also his FAMILY _*fuck!*_ – but he had also cursed his family members and left his mother behind in their grasp!

The feeling of desperation threatened to overwhelm him. The sight of Harry raising a wand at him with white knuckles had been far more painful than any bout of Cruciatus curse had been, and yet not nearly enough for him to hate himself desperately for the position he had left his mother in. He knew she could take care of herself, she was an impressive duellist and so fucking smart – she knew how to hide in plain sight, how to walk in and out of rooms without being noticed. She was Draco’s hero… and he had left her to the wolves.

A sob threatened to make its way out of Draco’s throat as Ron’s arms surrounded him and Hermione and Draco finally sagged. The feeling of support from his friends was powerful and he felt safe for the first time in months. He let the tears fall as he soaked in the feeling of love from his friends.

He heard the low voices of his love and Dean followed by their footsteps as they both went into the tent, and he tensed. Hermione shuffled backwards to look at him in the face.

“You remember.” She said. It wasn’t a question.

He nodded down at her and Ron let out a long breath.

“How? Hermione can’t have done it wrong” Ron said, sounding almost offended at the possibility of Hermione not being amazing, but she just rolled her eyes.

“No, Hermione did just fine. It was… the memories came back a few months ago.” Draco said quietly, not quite ready on talking about how they came back.

Hermione seemed to guess what had happened, she was always too smart to miss things, but Draco was relieved that she didn’t press on.

“So… Harry doesn’t remember?” Draco asked, trying to sound casual. The image of Harry looking at him with such blatant distrust was burnt into his mind, more painful than he had imagined it would be.

Hermione again seemed to know what he was thinking, but it was Ron that shook his head in answer. “Sorry mate” he clapped Draco on the shoulder and stepped towards Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. “Would you like me to reverse the spell?” She asked quietly.

Draco wanted so badly to say yes, to run into the tent and know that Harry won’t look at him suspiciously, that they would both hug and be reunited, the past few months apart nothing but a nightmare to put to bed.

Instead, he shook his head. “Thank you, Hermione, but… I think it might be too soon you know? We just got reunited, I don’t think he’s ready yet.”

Ron grasped Draco’s shoulder again and gave him a one armed hug, Hermione reaching around Ron to also hug Draco. “We’re with you little ferret” Ron said, grinning at Draco’s eye roll.

“Thank you, Weasley King,” Draco replied with a smirk, earning a shove from Ron and a giggle from Hermione. He looked towards the woods and asked, “is it safe to go for a walk?”

Hermione said it should be, and after making Draco agree to send a plea for help if he got in trouble, as well as making him promise he won’t stray far, Draco left the protective bubble around the tent and walked into the trees.

The sky had begun to lighten to a dull grey, though it barely filtered through the trees. Draco begun walking in no particular direction, following what looked like an animal trail, trying to organise his thoughts.

It had been an odd night – a really fucking weird evening. Not only had he attacked some of the Dark Lord’s strongest supporters, publicly declaring his allegiance to Harry Potter, but he had also left his mother behind. His chest constricted with a pang of anxiety and he couldn’t help a sob escaping, his lungs working at double, triple speed to supply oxygen to his brain. The walls started closing in, the weight of a cement block on his chest barely allowing him to breathe, all he could think of was his mother, what he had done to her, how she might _die_ , how it would all be his fault, he would never be able to forgive himself, no one would, Harry’s face of distrust blooming in his mind eye, him raising his wand at Draco and Draco couldn’t, wouldn’t do anything, not to _him_ , never to him…

Sharp sticks and stones dug into Draco’s knees as he fell on the floor gasping for air. He embraced the pain, trying desperately to feel something that wasn’t this hollowness, the hopelessness that seemed to not go away, the desperation he felt at leaving his mother behind in the hands of a maniac. His chest hurt, the pressure almost unbearable, and even as he gasped he couldn’t _breathe_ …

A voice sounded from far away, muffled as if Draco was under water. Was he drowning? He felt like he was drowning.

A warm hand touched his shoulder, another his lower back, both painfully familiar. The one on his shoulder held him, the one on the back started rubbing in circles, slowly as it had a hundred times before, as if it had never stopped, as if he had never forgotten.

“Breathe, Malfoy” his voice said. “Try to slow down your breaths.”

Under Harry’s touch Draco felt safer, but it still took a while for his panic attack to fade. He tried to slow his breaths as he tried not to think too much on why Harry was here in the first place. Was he here to ask Draco to leave, to go back? Would he wish for Draco to return to his sure death? Draco gasped and tried to force his mind away from that line of thought.

An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled Draco into a warm embrace, back against chest. A hand moves from his neck to his forehead, and Draco feels his head gently laid down on Harry’s shoulder, facing towards his neck, the sight so familiar his chest contracted and finally loosened. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, the fog cleared from his mind and as he opened his eyes he could see well enough, the light from the sunrise gently filtering through the trees.

Draco realised with another pang to his heart that Harry had carded his fingers through his hair, just like he had Before. He kept his eyes closed to enjoy the feeling for a few moments, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time but expecting it would be. He hoped to stay like this forever with Harry looking after him, but was not surprised when Harry gently pulled away, Draco relishing the fact that Harry hadn’t fully let him go yet.

Draco turned to finally face Harry and saw a question in his eyes – no mistrust or anger like there had been earlier. He waited for Harry to make his questions before he spoke.

Silence pressed heavy with their past and feelings, both known and unknown, on them both, until Harry broke it with one word, a question.

“Why?”

Draco looked at him in shock. Why had he done it?! Wasn’t it obvious _Harry_ , he wanted to reply but didn’t dare. Of course Harry didn’t know, the spell still clouded his memories of them together, of the words they had whispered to each other for months, the promises they had made to each other.

“I didn’t want you to be killed.” He instead said simply. Harry’s eyes glimmered with a feeling Draco couldn’t quite tell and he had to look away, their eye contact becoming too intense. He stood up and stretched his back, feeling it pop, before he turned once more towards Harry and saw him looking at him still. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question, not sure if he should talk.

Harry clearly did not feel the same.

“I don’t believe you.”

Draco frowned, feeling his pulse rise rapidly. “Excuse me?” He said, shocked to realise how angry he sounded. How did Harry dare question Draco on whether or not he wanted him dead?

Harry seemed taken aback and seemed to realise he said something amiss. “I didn’t mean… I meant that you not wanting me dead can’t be the only reason… right?” he squirmed and pulled at his jumper sleeve in a nervous gesture. Draco’s guess was that even Harry didn’t understand his own stupid fucking question.

Draco wasn’t sure what to say so he stayed quiet. The silence stretched to a slightly uncomfortable level before Harry broke it yet again. “Since when are you, Ron and Hermione friends by the way?” Hi tone was almost accusatory yet again. “I’ve never seen you be anything but horrible to them, especially Hermione.”

Draco squirmed in discomfort this time. “It has been a long time since then, Harry.” He said quietly.

Harry startled at the use of his given name. “Why did you use my name?” He asked, equally as quiet.

In that moment Draco decided to just _fuck it_ , it was time.

“Harry… I’ve called you by that name for over a year now.”

Harry frowned. “We haven’t talked in over a year” he said, though he actually didn’t seem sure of himself as he said it.

Draco took a small step forward. “What can you remember from sixth year, Harry?”

Harry was looking at Draco’s feet as he tried to think back. “All of it? What kind of question is that?”

Draco took another small step forward. “Do you remember your classes? Quidditch? Do you remember who you studied with in the afternoons?”

Yes, Harry thought irritably, he could remember some of his classes, and of course he could remember Quidditch, he won the Quidditch Cup that year! And of course he studied in the afternoons with Hermione every day in the common room and in the library…

A flash of grey crossed his mind and Harry’s eyes snapped up to meet Draco’s. Draco was looking at him intently, looking for a flash of something, some recognition that he had longed after for so long.

Harry’s mouth went dry as something stirred in his mind, as it something was trying to break free. He swallowed thickly before he said anything.

“Did we… were we friends?” He asked.

Harry noticed that something like relief quickly flashed through Draco’s eyes.

“In a way, yes we were” Draco said. “For a time, at least.”

Harry frowned. “What does that mean?” He felt like a fool for repeating the same question so many times. He still had a feeling like he had forgotten something very important.

Draco’s step this time wasn’t quite so small. “At the beginning of the year we weren’t friends, no. In October we started becoming friends, but by December we were… something more.”

Harry took a step this time, eyes fixed on Draco’s as he stood right in front of him.

“What were we, then?” He whispered.

“Let me show you” Draco murmured, and he pressed his lips against Harry’s.

Draco had been dreaming of this moment for a very long time, ever since the memories broke free from the wall Hermione had hidden them behind back in June. Harry’s lips were just as soft and warm as he remembered and the feeling that swelled inside his guts was the same that he remembered feeling the first time they had kissed. His hands raised to tangle in Harry’s hair, which was just as surprisingly soft as it had ever been, thumbs grazing over Harry’s cheekbones.

The kiss was short, but everything Draco had hoped for. He drew his head back slightly so he could see the look on Harry’s face, to try to determine what he was thinking.

Harry was gripping Draco’s jumper tight, his knuckles white. His eyes were squeezed shut against something and he swayed backwards slightly. Draco held him by his shoulders gently and give him space.

“Oh, wow” Harry whispered, his eyes snapping open and looking at Draco as if seeing him for the first time. “ _Draco_ ” he said, almost moaned, as he threw himself at Draco.

A rush of memories flooded Harry’s brain as his and Draco’s lips crashed together, teeth clacking as they held onto each other tightly. Tongues wrestled as tears splashed on their faces, sobs escaping God-knew-who as arms held the other slightly too hard.

One moment they were standing in the middle of the clearing, the next Draco was slammed against a tree trunk, Harry gripping his hips and then his thighs as he hoisted Draco up, Draco immediately wrapping his legs around Harry’s torso. It was a while before they both realised a need to breathe and with loud gasps their lips separated, Harry’s immediately tracing a familiar path along Draco’s jaw and down his neck. Draco moaned above him and buried his hair in Harry’s hair, sniffing his musk and drowning in a rush of pleasure, and kissed Harry’s hair reverently.

As Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s Adam’s apple, he also shifted his hips, aligning their cocks through their trousers and rutted against Draco. Earth-shattering moans filled the clearing and their grip on each other tightened to bruise.

“Holy shit Draco” Harry groaned into Draco’s throat. “I can’t believe… I’m so glad I found you again.”

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat, he didn’t want to waste time crying when he had Harry back in his arms. Instead, he replied “you did promise me you would, love.”

Harry moved his head back to look into Draco’s eyes. Draco stoked a thumb over Harry’s cheekbone, and Harry’s face leant into the touch.

“It was you who found me” he said, turning his head slightly to place a kiss on Draco’s hand. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Draco’s heart swelled and he pulled Harry’s face to his again, kissing him furiously as his fingers tangled in his hair again. Harry’s grip on his thighs tightened, his touch anchoring Draco firmly to the ground though his heart soared. Their kiss became softer, gentler as their need to feel each other, to hold each other and _know_ that they would stay together, was met.

“Harry? Draco? Where are you guys?” Hermione asked, sounding far too close for comfort.

Harry and Draco reluctantly pulled away from each other. “We’re here, Hermione, be right there!” Harry called out.

Harry put Draco down gently and they both took a moment to rearrange themselves before going back, their eyes never leaving the other and ecstatic smiles were shared. With a nod, the couple began their trek back to the camp, hands held firmly together and a comfortable silence enveloping them. There was a lot they needed to talk about, a lot of time to make up for, but for now _this_ was enough. Their lives were nothing if not unpredictable, but their love for each other was something they could both enjoy and trust. With a smile and a squeeze to his hand, Harry lead Draco to their new today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! xoxo


End file.
